


Fish

by klose



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: De-Aged, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/pseuds/klose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Damian have to deal with a de-aged Dick while Alfred's out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> There was a headcanon going around about Bruce with a deaged-to-two-years-old!Dick while Alfred's away, which got me thinking... although on a different track to aforementioned headcanon. Because maybe Bruce could be pretty ok with babies? This silly little scene resulted. ([Orignally posted on tumblr.](http://epigenetics.tumblr.com/post/29340635599/ficlet-fish-batman-comics))

"This is ridiculous," Damian announces, as he tosses a pack of diapers into the shopping cart.

"Fish," says Dick, pointing. Bruce turns to see a stuffed clownfish, still attached to a price tag and apparently abandoned amongst the plethora of diapers.

"Fish! Fish!"

Bruce takes it down and hands it to him. This nets him a bright smile, and --

"Mommy?"

The first time Dick said this, earlier that day, Bruce thought it was referring to _him_. Considering he was wearing the Batsuit at the time, it was more than a little surreal. _Mommy_ is a definite first as far as names the Batman has been called go.

"Mommy's not here, Dick." Bruce tries for a gentle tone, adding a pat on the little head for good measure.

It isn't enough, though: Dick frowns, and puts his hands up, clearly asking to be taken out of the cart. Perhaps it's better not to indulge him, but Bruce does so, anyway. Dick at this age is terribly small, fitting easily into Bruce's big, clumsy arms.

"We need a feeding bottle, Damian," Bruce says, as his son returns with baby powder. "Get one and meet me at the cash register."

" _Tt_."

"Tt," Dick echoes, bouncing the toy fish off Bruce's chest.

Damian, who is sulking away, whips around incredulously. "He -- that -- _Grayson is doing this on purpose_!"

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "You think he would have had himself turned into a baby deliberately?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Damian grumbles, storming off again.

"Oh no!" Dick exclaims, in a voice that even Batman would have trouble describing as anything other than sweet. When he glances up at Bruce, his eyes are astoundingly large and blue.

"He's probably still upset that you wet yourself on him earlier," Bruce finds himself saying, as if Dick in this state can understand him. But Damian refuses to come anywhere near Dick now, after that incident, and Dick actually seems sad about it.

He fists one hand in Bruce's shirt; the other hand, still clutching the stuffed toy, waves half-heartedly.

"Fish?"

Something about that doe-eyed baby look crumbles Bruce's defenses entirely.

"Fish," he agrees, and pushes a stray lock of silky black hair behind a tiny ear.


End file.
